Thunder
by Rai Lockhart
Summary: Have you ever been so worried about someone that for a second, you can’t even breathe? Hikaru/Haruhi oneshot. I guess it's very one sided, since Haruhi barely shows up. Takes place during episode 16. R


**A/N: My very first Ouran Story. It's a HikaHaru oneshot. I got inspired after watching an AMV about the date they went on, so this takes place that episode. I guess it's what Hikaru is feeling at the time. I hope it's a new take on things, but alas. There are probably thousands of stories just like this one. So sad. .n.**

Have you ever had your heart stop?

Have you ever been so worried about someone that for a second, you can't even breathe?

Have you ever been so scared about someone else that you seriously thought you were going to die?

_You idiot!_

Tamaki's voice was as clear as every through the cell phone, even if it was raining outside. I could feel my body tense in response to his angry words. Why was he the one that was mad? Had Haruhi gotten a cold?

If only it were that simple.

_Just shut up and go back to look for Haruhi! _

She hadn't come back.

_Who in the world would leave a girl outside in this rain?_

She hadn't come back.

_Listen, Haruhi is scared of thunder!_

The rest of his words were falling on deaf ears as my eyes grew wide and my heart began to beat faster and faster. She hadn't come home. She was scared of thunder. Haruhi could be hurt, or worse…

My arm became limp, and it barely held onto my cell.

The signs she had shown of her phobia were running through my head at a thousand miles per hour. I could feel everything around me slow considerably as my own breathing sped up. I couldn't stand the thought of her being out _there_, in the cold, harsh world, looking for me. Me! The dumbass that left her alone!

Dropping my phone, I started to run. And run, and run. I didn't know where I was going, only that I had to find Haruhi. I needed to save her, make sure she was okay.

Tamaki would never forgive me if I didn't.

Kaoru would never forgive if I didn't.

Hell, I would never forgive me if I didn't find her soon.

"Haruhi, you better be okay," I muttered, my hair shielding my eyes from the rain. Not soon enough, I was in town, searching for heads or tails of the girl whom I had ditched earlier.

_You idiot!_

Yeah, I know, my Lord. I'm an idiot.

I asked Kami knows how many people if they had seen her, and yet no one could say yes. The woman at the store just shook her head sadly. The people in the café looked too happy to even care, and none of them were Haruhi.

She wasn't on the street or hiding in any shop that I could get my hands on.

God, for all I knew, she could have slipped and fallen, injuring herself, or she could have been abducted by some man in a strange vehicle.

_You IDIOT!_

"I know, damnit!" I yelled toward the accusing gray sky, but there was no one around to hear me. No one to care that I was going crazy, or the only girl that could ever penetrate my world was missing.

My teeth clenched tighter as I ran from place to place. She was the only one who could get me out of my dark world! And I had left her by herself!

The man in the now closed ice cream place hadn't seen her.

Her mysterious friend from middle school hadn't seen her since I left, either.

The woman letting in her cats hadn't seen her walk by, at all.

God, no. She's gone! She could be in the woods some where, crying and alone! Just like I had been when I was younger.

But I wasn't alone. I had Kaoru. And Haruhi was supposed to have me. I was supposed to be a friend, I was supposed to watch out for her! And look what I did! I left her. I left her all alone.

I didn't even realize until I had to bend down to catch my breath that I had been all through that city. Again, my body tensed, but instead of feeling energized and alive, I felt as though my throat had closed up.

She was gone.

I couldn't breathe anymore. My heart felt like it had stopped beating.

She could actually be _alone._

I struggled for breath.

For all I knew, she was dead. DEAD!

And then, hope. Air came flooding back into my lungs, and I felt hope as my olive green eyes found their way to the church. The church with it's door open, that was near the place I had run to.

She could be in there.

Alone, but alive.

And I could solve the alone problem well enough.

I walked inside, my heart beating faster with every step I took. Lightning struck as I reached the church, and I heard her voice. She was here. I had found her!

I walked toward her, slowly. I was nervous. What if she hated me? What if she told me to get out?

But then, Kaoru's voice echoed into my head, and I knew that I was doing the right thing. I may not have noticed before, but I was doing the right thing now. And then I saw her. Crying. She was crying.

"Haruhi…"

"Hika-"

But she was stopped short by the burst of thunder from the storm, and my heart beat painfully as I watched her become frightened once more.

Without even thinking, I pulled the table cloth off the altar, and threw it around her. Shock covered her face as I put the headphones on her ears, blocking out the sounds of the storms.

And then dropped down beside her, pulling her close to keep her warm.

"Sorry." It was all I could say.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all by yourself."

I meant it. I didn't want her to be alone, ever again.

"Sorry." I couldn't stop repeating myself. I was so sorry. I was so sad.

I had been so worried.

"Thank you… Hikaru."

And then, once more, my heart stopped. I felt terrible. I had left her alone and afraid. I had left the only person could save me by herself. And here she was, thanking me. Thanking _me._

"Sorry." I'm so sorry. So very, very sorry.

For leaving you alone. For being mean. For not noticing. For not caring. For thinking that it was all about me. Kami, Haruhi, I'm so sorry!

For everything.

For the thunder.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! If enough people like it, I might write another Ouran one soon in the future. I just had inspiration, and I can't argue with that. Yaaaay. **


End file.
